Everything About You Is Perfect
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. From Rachel's Pov. Rachel goes to see Will, what will happen, what is going through Rachel's head and how will they both react to the events?


It was another long day at William McKinley High School and I was sitting in lesson working, when the bell rang signalling that it was now lunch time. I was glad it was lunch as I could go and see Mr Schuester.

We had been playing the flirting game for a while now and I went to see him every week, to have some alone time with him. I used to say that I came to practice my song for the Glee club, but I always lied.

I quickly picked up my things and put them in my bag. I got up from my seat, and left the room with everyone else. I turned left when I left the room and walked towards the choir room where Mr Schuester would be at this time.

As I walked down the long busy hallways, I was nervous for some reason. It was probably because I was about to see the man I was in love with and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

I turned another corner, to see the choir room door just a few steps away, and my heart began racing. My palms were getting sweaty, my throat was dry, I could hear my heart beat in my ears and the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering around spastically.

I reached the door and took a deep breath trying to calm myself, before I entered. I stepped in the room slowly to see Mr Schuester all on his own, sitting at the piano reading through some sheet music.

I stepped further in to the room, and as if on cue, his head snapped up. It was like he could sense I was there as he turned around, with an ear to ear smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Rach," He greeted, and then put his head back down to the sheet music.

I smiled at his expression, walking over to where he sat at the piano. He was so handsome, and the way the light hit him made him look ever better. I stopped and leaned against the black piano looking at him carefully, admiring his features. The brown curly hair, the cute butt chin, and the perfect facial structure.

His head snapped up again, his eyes met mine and I held my breath. Those green orbs were so hypnotising and I was so lost in them. I looked at him, to see his lips moving, but no sound was coming out. I couldn't help but smile at him and then it registered to me that he was speaking.

"So what do you say?" He asked, hesitantly looking at me for an answer.

I was speechless and I didn't know what he had asked. He seemed to smirk as he saw the look on my face. I didn't know what to say so I swallowed audibly and looked at him.

"Sorry Mr Schue, could you say that again please, I didn't quite catch that," I asked nervously.

He chuckled, standing up from where he sat and he walked closer to me. My heart was pounding against my chest and I could sense the room getting hotter. He approached me, leaning on the piano and he looked in to my eyes.

"I said, would you like to do a duet with me in Glee club today," He smiled.

His teeth were white like pearls as he smiled, and I wondered if there was nothing not attractive about him. His words finally sunk in and that meant I got to sing with him. I had sung with him before and then developed a crush, which got out of hand.

Even when we had that talk and I cried at what he said, I wasn't crying because he was telling me what I had done wrong, I was crying because he didn't like me back. Even though he thought I was over him, I never was and then crush I had, was now love.

"Sure, I'd be delighted to," I answered.

He nodded and then moved closer to me so his muscled body was almost against mine. My breath caught in my throat and he smirked, knowing what he was doing to me.

"So what did you come here for?" He asked.

I shrugged and decided I would lie to him as it would be creepy if I told him, I came to see him.

"I just came here to think things through," I said.

He nodded again, then stepped ever closer to me so his chest was against mine. I could smell his aftershave and his little stubble shone in the light, making me even more tempted to kiss him.

"Is that all you came here for?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I smirked and leaned my face closer to his, meeting his gaze. I put my right hand on his chest and watched as he took a sharp breath as if my touch was burning him. I grabbed his tie and played with it as he watched with lust in his sparkling eyes, which were focused on me.

"I also came here to see you," I whispered, running my finger tips down the side of his face.

He smiled at looked at me, moving his face closer to mine, so I could feel his breath on my lips as he spoke.

"Well how about we make use of this time we have," He whispered.

I nodded and put my hands in his soft curls, tangling my fingers in them and watching him smile. Then without warning his lips were on mine, and he was pushing me up against the piano. I closed my eyes and smiled in to the kiss. His hands found their way to my waist and he leaned down even further. His lips moved in time with mine and it tasted and felt amazing. I was wondering to myself why we hadn't done this before as it was just so perfect. I could feel his lips parting and he was trying to deepen the kiss.

I opened my mouth slowly and he seemed surprised as he stopped the kiss for a moment. I continued kissing him and we kissed passionately, then I felt something warm on my lip. His tongue went across my bottom lip and I tried not to moan but I couldn't hold it in.

As the moan escaped my lips, I felt him press up against me and I knew how turned on he was as he was pressing himself in to my thigh. He bit my bottom lip and tugged on it gently, before slipping his tongue inside my mouth.

I felt his tongue rubbing against mine and I felt total pleasure. I moved my tongue against his and I heard him groan. I sighed and kissed him roughly, making our tongues dance together. His hands moved down from my waist and down to my ass, where he grabbed me and pulled me against him.

I was so in love with this man, and I couldn't believe I was making out with him, in the choir room. I was making out with my teacher and when those words registered in my head, I knew if anyone found out he could lose his job and go to prison.

But the fact that we shouldn't have been doing this was making me want him even more. When I felt him pulling back, I pulled away panting slightly and I looked in his dark eyes. They were locked on me and I wondered what he was going to do next.

"That was… wow," He smiled.

"I know. You're a very good kisser Mr Schue," I grinned.

"I think after this you can now call me Will," He said.

"Well then Will… I think you should give me a call this Saturday night," I said seductively.

"I might just do that," He replied.

I got out a piece of paper and wrote down my number. I handed it to Will and he kissed the piece of paper and then put it in his pants pocket. He kissed me once more and then he turned to leave.

"I'll see you in Glee, and I can't wait to do the duet," He smirked.

"Okay, I'll see you soon, and I can't wait either," I blushed.

He chuckled once more before he turned and left the room, leaving me all alone. I stood there, touching my lips which were still tingling from where my first love had kissed me. I couldn't believe it and I sat down at the piano where he had sat and underneath the sheet music was a little piece of lined paper. On it was the words in bubble writing with a heart around them _'Will Loves Rachel'_. I picked up the piece of paper and kissed it before putting it in my pocket. Then I got a piece of paper and wrote _'Rachel Loves Will'_, then I put it back under where I had found his and I left the room, with a huge smile on my face.

**Thanks for reading guys. Just a one-shot about Rachel's feelings for Will. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
